Ambient light has an effect on how an image displayed in a display device appears to a user. As the ambient light changes, the appearance of the image changes. For example, the contrast and/or colour saturation may be affected by ambient light.
In some situations ambient light can change very rapidly, for example, when entering into bright sunshine.
Existing methodologies for adapting the output of a display device in response to changing ambient lighting conditions have a number of drawbacks. It would therefore be desirable to provide a different method for controlling light output of a display.